Light TV 33 New Schedule
Light Network , the #1 children's kid friendly TV network in Philippine television on Channel 33 as the country's premier motivational TV of ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc., with an operated AM radio stations like DZJV 1458 kHz, the #1 most trusted motivational radio station in CALABARZON. With its new corporate slogan, tagline and advertising campaign Kaibigan Mo!, celebrating 3rd year anniversary prides itself to the Kaibigan network tries to portray genuine, eternal and most intimate friendship Jesus Christ has offer everyone. We at Light Network 33, the country's premier motivational TV like cooperation in helping us find the talents for our station ID. Light Network 33 is a Christian TV and radio station of ZOE Broadcasting Nertwork, Inc. who prides itself on being the premium motivational channel in the Philippines on Free TV. They use the TV broadcasting medium in order to spread God’s Word and the love of Jesus. Light Network 33 offers quality entertainment with solid Christian values. We want to take an active part in nation building. To be able to mold the youth to become better versions of themselves, to be able to show everyone the beauty of life, how it’s supposed to be celebrated, and deviate from too much negativity, unfortunately shown on TV nowadays. The new management is headed by ZOE-TV network chairman Bro. Eddie Villanueva and Jean Perez, the operations manager of ZOE Broadcasting. ZOE Broadcasting Network was launched in 1988 as channel 11 and re-launched last 2008 as ZOE TV 33 (DZOZ-TV 33). It is currently an affiliate of GMA Network. The network offers good, balanced, rich and innovative programs because it is inspired by their spiritual belief. The flagship television station today is DZOE-TV 11 Manila and GMA News TV operates several provincial stations. UHF Channel 33 utilizes the latest and most advanced High-Power Solid State TV Transmitter for optimum reliability, efficiency and performance seeks to achieve with its envisioned network of regional transmitters to be established. The 40-kilowatt Broadcast TV transmitter station (30kW NTC authorized power) is strategically situated at the peak of Antipolo City (1,000ft. above sea level) and competitively delivering the clearest signal primarily covering the entire Mega Manila, reaching the provinces of Bulacan, Pampanga, Rizal, Cavite, Laguna, Batangas including part of Quezon, Bataan & Tarlac. Light TV 33 is also carried by major cable TV Networks like SkyCable, Home Cable, Global Destiny, Dream Satellite TV and Cignal Digital TV. About Us 'Mision' *To communicate hope to all viewers 'Vision' *top motivational TV network in the Philippines 'Values' *Love for God *Social Responsibility *Integrity *Excellence Schedule Monday-Friday :6 am - Animal Atlas :6:30 am - Retro News: A Blast from the Past :7 am - Colby's Clubhouse :7:30 am - Psalty the Bible Show :8 am - Light Up :8:30 am - Solemn Sessions (replay) :9 am - Joni and Friends :9:30 am - GOOD TV hour :11:30 am - Tiny Kitchen :12 nn - Little Women :12:30 pm - The Flying House :1 pm - Story Keepers :1:30 pm - Paws and Tales :2 pm - :Mon: Light Up :Tue: I Love Pinas :Wed: Adyenda :Thurs: The Healthy Life :Fri: Road to Emmaus Village :2;30 pm - :Mon: Road Trip :Tue: Light Up :Wed: Restoration Road :Thurs: Midnight Prayer Helps :Fri: Life Giver :3 pm - Legal Forum :3:15 pm - Japan Video Topics :3:30 pm - Solemn Sessions (replay) :4 pm - :Mon: Dooley and Pals :Tue: 3-2-1 Penguins :Wed: Veggie Tales :Thurs: Pahappahooey Island :Fri: Creations Creatures :4:30 pm - :Mon: Auto-B-Good :Tue: Grandfather Reads :Wed: Bugtime Adventures :Thurs: Sarah's Stories :Fri: Super Simple Science Stuff :5 pm - Superbook Classic :5:30 pm - The Flying House :6 pm - The 700 Club Asia :6:30 pm - News Light (LIVE) (simulcast over DZJV 1458 kHz) :7:30 pm - :Mon: Adyenda :Tue: Life Giver :Wed: Diyos at Bayan :Thurs: This is My Story, This is My Song :Fri: Midnight Prayer Helps :8 pm - :Mon: PJM Forum :Tue: Adyenda :Fri: Pisobilities :8:30 pm - Jesus the Healer :9:30 pm - Solemn Sessions :10 pm to 12 mn - GOOD TV Hour Saturday :6 am - In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley :7 am - Jesus the Healer :8 am - Adyenda :8:30 am - The Healthy Life :9 am - Organique TV :9:30 am - The World of Jonathan Singh :10 am - Quigley's Village :10:30 am - Briany Baby :11 am - Friends and Heroes :11:30 am - Kid Fit :12 nn - Huggubug Club :12:30 pm - The Flying Hourse :1 pm - The Charlie Church Mouse Show :1:30 pm - Puppet Parade :2 pm - PJM Forum :2:30 pm - Road to Emmaus Village :3 pm - Diyos at Bayan (replay) :4 pm - Superbook Reimagined :4:30 pm - I Love Pinas :5 pm - MMTLBA (LIVE) :7 pm - Shout Out: Sigaw ng Kabataan! :8 pm - JAM :9 pm - Road Trip :9:30 pm - Solemn Sessions :10 pm - News Light (LIVE) :10:30 pm to 12:30 am - GOOD TV Hour Sunday :6 am - This New Life (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) :7 am - Healing Grace Mass :8 am - Hilsong Concert Specials :10:30 am - Sarap Pinoy :11 am - GOOD TV Hour :1 pm - Diyos at Bayan (replay) :2 pm - I Love Pinas (replay) :2:30 pm - Road Trip (replay) :3 pm - Jesus the Healer :4 pm - Life Giver :4:30 pm - Hashtag Pinoy :5 pm - MMTLBA (LIVE) :7 pm - IGNITE: Gospel Music Festival (simulcast over DZJV 1458 kHz) :8 pm - Light Cinema Specials :10 pm - News Light (LIVE) :10:30 pm to 12:30 am - GOOD TV Hour Note: Plus with Light TV Newsbreak every hour from 10 am-6 pm everyday. Light TV also airs the live special coverage such as SONA, election covergae from Eleksyon ng Pilipino and many more. 'Programming' Light Network News and Public Affairs *''News Light'' - The flagship news program produced by Light Network News and Public Affairs that presents round-about newscasts and gives the viewers an alternative view of daily news of which they are part of. With the tagline, “Ang mga balitang dapat niyong malaman sa loob ng 24 oras” News Light aims to deliver today’s top stories and headlines. A flagship news program is anchored by Ar Vargas while weekend edition is anchored by Raissa Puno-Diaz focuses on the national news, local issues and global news, features on the religious sector and NGOs, weather forecast, sports news and entertainment news. *''News Light Update'' - The 5-minute hourly news update airs every 10:00am, 12:00pm, 4:00pm and 10:00pm daily. Anchored by Jenna Serano. *''Adyenda'' - What is in the daily agenda of Juan de la Cruz? Adyenda, the newscast tackles all-encompassing subjects from public policies, politics, to issues on the environment, international relations and the arts from the latest news. Anchored by Secretary Joel Villanueva, Director-General of the Technical Education and Skills Development Authority (TESDA), the news program is a two-time awardee of the Anak TV Seal Awards. *''Diyos at Bayan'' - A forum among representatives of major stakeholders and reliable sources in the Philippine society about how God and the nation can work together to resolve pressing societal issues. The longest-running public affairs program in the Philippines is hosted by Bro. Eddie Villanueva. *''Pisobilities'' - A financial advisory program teaching Filipinos innovative ways to tap the income-generating potentials of their hard-earned peso to bring in wealth and prosperity. The program is hosted by the money guru himself, Francisco J. Colayco. *''Legal Forum'' - On-air discussion of legal issues, answering the questions of letter senders, as hosted by renowned lady lawyer, Atty. Joji Alonso, together with other prominent lawyers as guests. *''The Healthy Life'' - Not only inform you about health issues and facts on diseases and illnesses, it will also give you tips on healthy lifestyle choices, hosted by Dr. Cris and Dra. Linda Enriquez. *''Shout Out: Sigaw ng Kabataan!'' - Hosted by Carlo Lorenzo and K.A. Antonio. Infotainment *''I Love Pinas!'' - A 30-minute full-packed travel show featuring the adventurous host, Carlo Lorenzo in his travels around the Philippines. The program gives entertainment and information about cultures, festivals, food and everything regarding the places featured. It tours its viewers around the scenic and historic spots around the Philippines. *''Road Trip'' - Teens and yuppies – let’s join in the fun on this joyride adventure of Road Trip. It is hosted by Pastor. Ru Dela Torre. *''Sarap Pinoy'' - Sarap Pinoy, a cooking show serves on silver platter Filipinos world-famous cuisines and delicacies. Its objective is to promote different Filipino dishes of different places in the Philippines is Sarap, sulit, Pinoy na Pinoy. The program is hosted by Chef Rhea and Jayjay Sycip with Carlo Lorenzo. Entertainment *''IGNITE: Gospel Music Festival'' - A reality show with amateur Christian bands will slug it out for the chance to win Php100,000 pesos and ink an exclusive recording contract featuring all original compositions with MUSIKATHA, one of the leaders in music album recording in the country. They will also have the chance to become a regular fixture in Light TV 33’s different shows. And to make things more exciting, the winning band's church will get an additional P100,000 bonus! Hosted by Rem Paguio, Carl Guevara and K.A. Antonio. *''Light Cinema Specials'' - Be entertained. Be relaxed. Be inspired. Light Cinema Specials bring you different inspiring movies that will entertain and make you relax. *''Solemn Sessions'' - Join our gigs of prayer and worship here on a musical variety show Solemn Sessions. with Pastor Myra Jalique *''This is My Story, This is My Song'' - A musical variety show will give us a glimpse on the genesis of a song with host Mr. Jungee Marcelo. Sports *''MMTLBA'' - The Metro Manila Tiong Lian Basketball Association is the basketball leagye for game tames in the Philippines nationwide from Luzon, Visatas and Mindanao meet in court at Light TV Sports tournament. Chiang Kai Shek College (defending champion), Hope Christian High School, Xavier School, St. Jude Catholic School, St. Stephen’s High School and Grace Christian College. (Uno High School has withdrawn its membership in the MMTLBA.) Double round-robin format in the Elimination Round (a total of 10 games per team). The top two teams after the Elimination Round will face each other in the best-of-three Finals. Gospel *''Road to Emmaus Village'' - From moses to messiah to discover the hebraic roots of our christian faith. *''Jesus the Healer'' - A gospel preaching and healing program featuring the public sermons of Jesus is Lord's spiritual director, Bro. Eddie Villanueva, and other respected JIL pastors. *''Gospel TV Mass'' *''PJM Forum'' - A panel discussion of current Philippine societal and political issues and the role of the Christian sector as God's major instrument of change to carry out His divine plan for the nation. Hosted by Bishop Dan Balais, Bishop Leo Alconga and Ptr. Domeng Rivera. *''Lord of the Nation'' *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' - A show that aims to be a beacon of hope for those who are physically, emotionally and spiritually unwell, there’s Midnight Prayer Helps, hosted by Ms. Cel De Guzman. *''Light Up'' - Light Up will surely perk up your mornings – the perfect way to start the day. Light Up is hosted by Ms Cel De Guzman, Ptr. Bobot Bernardo and Ptr. Amor Adela *''The 700 Club Asia'' - The 700 Club Asia showcases dramatical accounts of lives amazingly transformed by the power of Jesus Christ. The show also features life-changing testimonies, insightful and timely news features, inspirational song numbers, and interviews with celebrities, social figures, and experts in various fields. The daily program highlights a special focus each day, with mainstay host, Peter Kairuz, joined by actress Coney Reyes, noted broadcaster, and CBN Asia Vice President for Production and Programming Kata Inocencio, broadcasters Mari Kaimo and Alex Tinsay, columnist Felichi Pangilinan-Buizon, and beauty queen, Camilla Kim Galvez. Be blessed and share the good news of God’s message of salvation. *''Life Giver'' - Tackles testimonies of believers and their life-changing transformation through Jesus Christ. It is hosted by Dory Villanueva. Foreign *''GOOD TV'' - Chinese-block religious programming *''Hillsong Concert Specials'' *''This New Life'' (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) *''Youth Bytes'' - When teens find chirch and the things of god boring! One of the great enemies the Church faces in this generation is teenage boredom with the things of God. This is a serious problem among today's youth and Youth Bytes goes on the offence in helping God's people fight this. Youth Bytes is a DVD resource that is designed to give anyone working with young people a powerful new tool to engage the faith of teens and young adults. *''In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley'' - Dr. Charles F. Stanley is senior pastor of First Baptist Church Atlanta, founder of In Touch Ministries, and a New York Timesbest-selling author. He demonstrates a keen awareness of people's needs and provides Christ-centered biblically based principles for everyday life. Charles Frazier Stanley was born September 25, 1932, in the small town of Dry Fork, Virginia. The only child of Charley and Rebecca Stanley, Charles came into the world during a time when the entire nation felt the grip of the Great Depression. To make matters worse, just nine months later, his father Charley died at the young age of 29. Children's *''Creations Creatures'' - Creations Creatures is a half-hour weekly TV series that looks at wildlife through the prism of Christianity. Hosts Sherri Bohlander and Shauna Robbins will help children learn about wildlife and where they came from, along with a daily Bible verse to memorize. *''Bugtime Adventure'' - Entertaining and educational, Bugtime Adventures adds a new twist to the greatest stories ever told. Exciting Bible stories are told with "giant" human characters, while underfoot is a community of mostly friendly bugs who inhabit their own special "mini" world. *''The World of Jonathan Singh'' - Each segment features fun topics including games from around the world, crafts, geography, health, science and interesting animal behavior then concludes with and action-packed drama with the age old struggle of good versus evil. *''Retro News: A Blast from the Past'' *''Sarah’s Stories'' - By story telling from educational children's books, songs and crafts. We use books from TOMMY NELSON with titles such as WILL God's mighty warrior and God knows all about me. Also use videos such as HERMIE and WORMIE, THE POND and GIGI GOD'S LITLLE WARRIOR just to name a few. Educates and inform children ages 4-11. *''ImagineLand'' - ImagineLand® is a unique children’s tv series consisting of 24 half-hour episodes. Hosted by Jack Houston ImagineLand® showcases a collection of diverse characters that share life on a farm, loving and caring for one another with engaging stories and music. Each program teaches valuable lessons and good values in a fresh and entertaining way. It immerses children in real life situations supporting language arts development, respect for individuality and appreciation for music & visual arts. Geared for children ages 3 - 9. It has garnered 2 Telly Awards, a national parenting award and media praise from around the country. *''Superbook'' - Superbook educates children of all ages by teaching Bible stories that highlight the important character traits children will need in life. Superbook teaches your children about courage, loyalty, friendship and responsibility. *''The Flying House'' - Flying House educates and informs children ages 5-10 by teaching Bible stories that highlight important character traits such as honesty and courage. *''Auto-B-Good'' - Auto-B-Good educates and informs children between the ages of 3 – 8. It teaches children character, honesty, kindness, respect, obedience, self-control and more. Children learn through nine main vehicles, each with his or her own unique personality. *''Story Keepers'' - Send your kids on thrilling adventures with the first-century Christian underground! Taking 6- to 11-year-olds on exciting journeys from Rome to the high seas, dank catacombs, and other secret meeting places, Ben, a "Teller" of stories, and his family teach about Jesus and his faithful followers in early church. *''Colby's Clubhouse'' *''God Rocks!'' - If rocks from Bible times could talk, would they keep silent about the amazing events they witnessed? No way! That's why every God Rock has something important to say! The God Rocks!® cartoon characters and universe are based on Luke 19:40: "If the people fall silent, the stones will cry out." Fun rock characters, including main character Chip Livingstone, live in the imaginary town of Rocky Ridge, where they live to sing and praise God - just in case the people fall silent! God Rocks!® episodes entertain as they teach children important Bible stories and scripture. Life lessons are drawn from Bible truth and presented in fun stories that children will want to watch again and again. *''Knock Knock Show'' - The Knock Knock Show educates and informs children ages 2-7 about the world, as well as teaching math, language and basic problem solving skills. *''Animal Altas'' - An entertaining and informative half-hour children’s wildlife program shot in High Definition. The show introduces viewers to every kind of animal imaginable, from the familiar to the astounding, including apes and giant lizards, sharks and tigers, and all other animals from the Americas, Africa, Asia, Australia, and everywhere in between. Animal Atlas promotes a better understanding of how various animal species live and what they need to survive. Each episode stands alone as an entertaining look into the world of animals—whether visiting a particular group of animals, such as big cats, or meeting the animals of an entire continent. Through Animal Atlas, children will discover the variety of places that animals live, how they find food, and how they play. This includes a look at how family units operate, from a community of thousands of prairie dogs, to a pride of lions, to a school of fish. Certain episodes also explore animal features such as diet, locomotion, and how animals take care of their young. Along the way, Animal Atlas educates kids about endangered species and provides information on how to support wildlife conservation. In a world committed to going green, Animal Atlas is entertaining, culturally relevant, and important. *''Super Simple Science Stuff'' *''Professor Bounce's Kid Fit'' *''Psalty Kids Bible'' *''Praise Moves Kids'' *''Gospel Bill'' - Gospel Bill is a great show for kids of all ages. Gospel Bill gives your kids a great way to learn about social skills and self awareness based on biblical principles. *''Puppet Parade'' *''Quigley's Village'' *''Ishine Knect'' - Ages 8-14 are such a crucial time in a child's spiritual and identity formation, and kids in those years are like a sponge. iShine KNECT is designed to let young people soak in the light and find their identity in Christ with amazing music videos and interviews with MISSION Six, The Rubyz, Jasmine Sagginario, Cooper and Gatlin Green, Logan Charles, Jonnie and Brookie, Kelsey Muse, Josiah Rea and Jamie-Grace Harper! The series is hosted by nationally known speaker, Paige Armstrong, a young teen bone cancer survivor and features her encouraging sermonettes with a message about finding what matters most to Christ amidst the questionable values that the world promotes. This is a high-energy series co-hosted by Gatlin & Logan as they find out what all the buzz is about as tween artists share and sing about how they find their identity in Christ. *''Kids Like You'' *''Brainy Baby'' *''Little Women'' *''Friends and Heroes'' - Friends and Heroes is the epic animated tale of two young people in the First Century - Macky and Portia - whose idealism and friendship leads them across the ancient world, from the fabled Egyptian port of Alexandria, to the besieged city of Jerusalem and finally, to the very heart of the Empire: Rome. As they fight for justice and even survival against the might of the Roman Empire, they become friends and then, in turn, heroes. Through Macky and Portia, Friends and Heroes brings the inspiring stories of the Old and New Testament to a new, worldwide generation of children in the Twenty-First Century, whatever their faith or background. Like our heroes, children will be empowered by what they see and hear, as they share the courage and compassion, the everyday dangers faced by Macky and his friends. *''Huggabug Club'' - The program, which teaches children valuable educational and social skills, features a regular cast of ”Buggsters” -- seven ethnically diverse children who meet at a magical tree house to express their ideas and talk about concerns. With the help of the club leaders, “Miss Audrey” and “Miss Judy” (series co-creators Audrey and Judy Landers), the “Buggsters” explore a variety of subjects through song, dance, and play. During each episode, with the help of a magical computer, the Buggsters conjure up the loveable characters, “Huggabug”, “Miss Oops-a-Daisy” and “Auntie Bumble,” who help explore the day’s theme through song, dance, and play. “Huggabug” is a soft and fuzzy cowboy bug who cheers up children with his power-packed hugs. “Miss Oops-a-Daisy” is a cute and clumsy flower who instills confidence in the children by letting them know its okay to make mistakes. “Auntie Bumble” is a grandmotherly bee who teaches the children about manners, caring, and friendship. *''Dooley and Pals'' - The Dooley and Pals Show is a unique children's show built on the concept of education through entertainment and discovery. With its colorful cast of characters - the lovable alien Dooley, his robot buddy M.A.R.T.I.E. and space creatures, Cosmos and Zoom - the Dooley and Pals series combines music and dancing with life lessons and pro-social skills along with Bible Fun Facts appropriate for ages 2 to 5. 'DZJV 1458 Schedule' DZJV - An influential partner-station of its community and stakeholders. From its location at #140 Brgy. Parian, Calamba City, Laguna, DZJV’s 10,000 watt-transmitter can signal without interference to the whole areas of Cavite, Laguna, Batangas, Rizal, and Quezon as its primary service areas. Its secondary service areas are Metro Manila, Bulacan, Pampanga, some parts of Mindoro, Marinduque, Palawan, Bicol and Bataan. Monday-Friday :6 am - Samut-Saring K (Ysa Villena) :7 am - Unang Sabak (news and public affairs program) (Daniel Castro) :8 am - Ka-Barangay (Yvonne Castillo) :9 am - :Mon & Fri: Negosyo 101 (business show) (Erika dela Cruz) :Tue & Thurs: Tinig Kalusugan (medical program) (Dr. Miguel Enriquez) :Wed: Rise High Laguna :10 am - Diskarte (public affairs program) (Daniel Castro) :11 am - Kalye Asenso (business show) (Ria Andrade) :12 nn - Balita Alas Dose (Yvonne Castillo) :12:30 pm - DZJV Jam: FM sa AM :Monday: Himig Pinoy (plays pure OPM music with DJ Tala) :Tuesday: Love and Relationships (R&B and Pop with DJ Aya) :Wednesday: Jokenessan (Novelty and dance hits with DJ Josh) :Thursday: Love and Relationships (Mellow music and love song with DJ Milka) :Friday: Rock na Rock (Alternative rock music with DJ Josh) :2 pm - Dear Tita Bebs (Bebs Baliton) :3 pm - Yaman Kaalaman (Mylene Mariano Rivera) :4 pm - Kaakibat - Kabalikat (Tita Rocky) :4:30 pm - Balitayan (Balita at Talakayan) (news program) (Yvonne Castillo) :5:30 pm - Gabay Tahanan (household tips show) (Ester Catalan) :6:30 pm - News Light (Light Network simulcast) :7:30 pm - Daluyan (Pastor Doods Ante) :8:30 pm - The Limelight (Paolo Gutierrez) :9;30 pm - Life in Jesus :10 pm - Musika, Pagibig, Atbp. (Lloyd Umali) :12 mn to 6 am - Music automation Saturday :6 am - Light Up (radio version) :6:30 am - The Healthy Life (radio version) :7 am - Radyo Anakpawis :8 am - Kultura ni Juan (Erika dela Cruz) :9 am - Musmos Tuklas (children’s show) (Ysa Villena) :10 am - Midnight Prayer Helps (radio version) :10:30 am - Adyenda (radio version) :11 am - Boses ng Kabataan (Sandra Velasco) :12 nn - Balita Alas Dose (Yvonne Castillo) :12:30 pm - DZJV Jam Top 15 Hits (DJ Josh) :2 pm - Diyos at Bayan (radio version) :3 pm - This is My Story, This is My Song (radio version) :4 pm - Jesus the Healer (radio version) :5 pm - MMTLBA (Light Network simulcast) :7 pm - PJM Forum (radio version) :7:30 pm - Pisobilities (radio version) :8 pm - Isports Atbp. (sports program) (Miguel Enriquez) :9 pm - The Limelight (Paolo Gutierrez) :10 pm - Musika, Pagibig, Atbp. (Ima Castro) :12 mn to 6 am - Music automtion Sunday :6 am - Light Up (radio version) :6:30 am - PJM Forum (radio version) :7 am - Healing Grace Mass (Light Network simulcast) :8 am - Music automation :4 pm - Jesus the Healer (radio version) :5 pm - MMTTLBA (Light Network simulcast) :7 pm - IGNITE: Gospel Music Festival (Light Network simulcast) :8 pm - Music automation :10 pm to 12 mn - Musika, Pagibig, Atbp. (Ima Castro) Light Network News and Public Affairs Anchors *Ar Vargas (News Light) *Joel Villanueva (Adyenda) *Jenna Serrano (News Light Update) *Bro. Eddie Villanueva (Diyos at Bayan) *Raissa Puno-Diaz (News Light Weekend) *Atty. Joji Alonso (Legal Forum) *Francisco J. Colayco (Pisobilities) Reporters *Karen Garucha *Joash Bermejo *Raissa Puno-Diaz *Ron Dulay *Preciouc Pacho *Anne Bico *Phoebe dela Cruz (News Consultant, Light Network News and Public Affairs) *Marj Wamar *Maan Primero See also *Light TV Station Notice *New morning show on Light TV